Inverse
by azazelbunny
Summary: Well, theshippingturtle's robot AU now has an AU. This is getting out of hand. Inverse is essentially the answer to "What if Tim was the robot maker and Jay was the robot?". This is the cute, fluffy Jam fic that doesn't constantly result in horrible heartbreak! Yay for AUs where everything goes right for once! Marble Hornets -theshippingturtle's Robot AU - potentially nsfw.
1. Chapter 1

_I'll be damned if I let some half-wit bot take up space in my workshop. _

Tim's latest project was perhaps the most complex job he'd ever taken on. To hell with the giant stack of orders on his desk, he was going to build himself an assistant and it wasn't going to be a mindless drone like Brian's shop bot. Admittedly this newfound ambition had a lot to do with being incredibly competitive, but it also had a lot to do with an actual need for a second pair of hands. He kind of wished he had an extra pair of hands right now actually.

A sentient steam-powered robot. He had chosen a blue toned marbelite coating that was supposedly thinner than the standard red marbelite to accommodate the extensive system of nerves surrounding the frame. A sentient robot that could feel sensations just like a human. Tim was pretty sure that had never been done before. He had even installed a camera in the bot's eyes to simulate something close to human memory. Photographic memory in the most literal sense.

"There we go." Little blue pinpricks of light announced his success as he connected the last wire.

"What...Oh?" The bot stared down at his hands, flexing each finger individually. He looked up at Tim and cocked his head to the side. "Hello."  
"Welcome to the world." He leaned back in his chair with a satisfied grin.  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Tim. I made you."  
"Who am I, then?"  
"I've been calling you 'Jay'. You can pick a different one if you want, though."  
"No, that's fine. That's a nice name, I like it."  
"Good. Any questions before I put you to work here?"  
"Er...put me to work?"  
"I needed an extra pair of hands." He shrugged. "So I built one."  
"Is that all I am?" Jay looked up at him and Tim immediately regretted his words.

Technically yes, that's what Jay was. A shop bot, built to work. But he had given him the ability to think and feel, so he was more than that, wasn't he? Tim hadn't really thought about the consequences of that until now. He sighed.

"Well, no, you're not _just _an assistant. You're like...I don't know, like a room-mate, I guess? I kind of made you into a _person _rather than just a _robot _so...No, you're more than that."  
"But you're just going to make me help you, that's it?"  
"No, no." _Shit I'm not good at this. _"Here, why don't we actually sit down and talk first. I'll try to explain what you are and what you can do. You'll have to bear with me, okay? Living in a garage attached to a crappy apartment doesn't really promote good social skills."


	2. Lesson 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Inverse is officially going to be more of a compilation of one-shots based off of the AU's AU, and not an actual storyline. That's how we're going to insure that nothing goes terribly wrong and I don't kill anyone on accident.**_

_**Also: Soft porn ahead. NSFW one shot.**_

"T-Tim?"  
"Jay, it's like 3am. Why are you waking me up?"  
"Can you...uh...h-help me?"  
"With what?" Tim yawned and propped himself up on his elbows, looking at Jay with sleep-bleary eyes.  
"Can you teach me what to do if you're...um...out, or asleep?"  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
Jay crawled onto the bed next to him, burying his face in his shoulder as little fragile wisps of steam leaked from his back - the way they always did when he got embarrassed.

"Oh, you mean..." Tim blushed slightly.  
"Y-Yeah."  
"Well, I guess..." he hesitated. How exactly was he supposed to teach Jay how to satisfy himself? "Here, let me just show you."

As he unzipped his pants (which he had completely failed to take off before crashing face-first into the cot), he felt a surge of embarrassment. It wasn't like he'd never jacked off before, so what was the difference if he did it now in front of his boyfriend? For fuck's sake they had _almost _had sex before. Just remembering those passionate exchanges of kisses and the desperate, hungry groping was enough to get him hard.

"Just do what I do, ok?"

Jay watched him as he took his dick out, looking even more embarrassed than him, and then followed suit. With a deep breath to steady himself, Tim began to move in long, even strokes. He waited until Jay did the same, nodded in approval, and then began to move a little faster. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back slightly, biting his lip. It was actually sort of arousing to have Jay there, watching and trying his best to imitate all the little squeezes, all the minute changes in speed, and every twist of his wrist.

"Like th-this?"

Jay stuttered. Tim nodded. His breath was starting to become ragged and shallow. Jay even tried to imitate the changes in his breathing, which drew a little laugh from Tim. They kept up in perfect pace with each other until they'd reached their limit.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry, I'll clean it up, I didn't mean to-"  
"It's fine, it's fine." He let out a long breath, slumping back against the wall.  
"Thank you," Jay said sheepishly as he grabbed a relatively clean-looking rag from the table nearby and began to mop up their messes. "for teaching me."  
"Any time."

Maybe tomorrow, after he'd slept for a bit and finished the tail end of that order, maybe then they could try to take it to the next step. He was ready for that. Jay was ready for that.


	3. Manual

_**DISCLAIMER: I hope you didn't expect this fic to be linear either because it really, really won't be. Essentially - Jaybot finds an old anatomy handbook. He still doesn't understand what a seizure is.**_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tim frowned at Jay from across the shop. He was a busy man, he didn't have time for these robo-shenanigans. "If you're filming me again..."

"No, I'm not filming, I was just...reading?"  
"Is that a question or a statement?"

A tiny puff of steam came from Jay's back. Tim couldn't help but smirk a little. Whenever Jay got flustered he would steam and get all fidgety. It was kind of cute, but he certainly wasn't going to tell Jay that. He had been trying so hard not to get emotionally attached to his new house mate. Brian had advised him against it.

"I found this book in a cabinet, and I thought it might tell me..."  
"Tell you what?" Tim put his wrench down and slid his goggles up to rest on his head as he crossed the shop. Jay sunk down into his chair and buried his nose in the book. Tim would bet money that his cheeks had heated up to look like blush again.  
"How to fix you."  
"What do you mean?" That wasn't what he was expecting to hear. He frowned again and furrowed his brow.  
"Well, you've been short circuiting a lot lately and I don't know what to do about it. I thought that maybe this was a sort of human instruction manual and that it might tell me how to fix you."

Tim blinked. He wasn't used to people actually caring. Hell, he wasn't used to _people._ He had explained to Jay a thousand times that his seizures were just something he dealt with, and had dealt with since he was a young boy, and would probably deal with forever. But that wasn't enough for him. He didn't care that it was just the norm, he wanted to "fix" it.

"Jay you can't...You know what, it doesn't matter. Thank you. I think that's an outdated manual though, it probably won't have anything about my se- Circuits."

Tim didn't think he'd ever have the heart to tell Jay that he was human, with a human life span, and that one day he'd be on his own. He barely had the heart to tell himself that. Jay put the book down and threw his arms around him, startling him. He did his best to return the hug, albeit a bit awkwardly considering that scalding steam was pouring from the bot's back again.

"It doesn't hurt when it happens, does it?" Jay mumbled, refusing to let go.  
"N-No." He lied.  
"It _is _repairable, right?"  
"Uh...Maybe? I've never tried."  
"Well I'm going to try."

Tim didn't know what to say.


	4. Mischief

_**I swear to god this wasn't meant to be all porn and yet here we are - with mostly porn. A cute chapter thingy is coming up next, I promise.**_

_**WARNINGS: Wireplay (which means there are wires around necks and wrists and shit).**_

"You're not being very stealthy, Jay."

Tim caught a flash of red in the corner of his eye. A crooked smirk pulled at his lips. Ever since Jay had figured out how to work the camera system he had gone a bit crazy with filming. Tim had warned him countless times that he was going to run down the system's battery if he kept it up, but apparently those warnings still hadn't sunk in for the bot yet.

"What are you filming for, anyway?"  
"I dunno." Jay shrugged, the little red light flickering off. He pulled himself up so that he was sitting on the work table with his legs dangling over the side, just a _little _too short to reach the floor. "I just like watching you work."  
"You're going to waste all your memory space on me cursing at loose springs if you keep this up."  
"Well what _should _I record then?"

Tim thought about it for a moment. He didn't really do much other than work. Occasionally he sat down to watch some mindless tv or a movie or something, but that was about it. An idea came to him accompanied by a mischievous grin.

"How's the battery on that camera doing?" Jay looked puzzled by the change of subject.  
"Er, it's kind of low I guess."  
"Let's recharge it then."

* * *

Jay tried desperately to stifle the moans rising up in his throat. He wasn't having much success, much to Tim's satisfaction. The hum of electricity flowing through his body was absolutely delicious. The wires connected to his neck had been too long to just leave hanging (or so Tim said) so he had wrapped them around multiple times, just a little too tight. But he liked it. He liked it a lot. He always liked it when Tim was a little rough with him.

"I-Is it supposed to feel like this?"  
"Depends. How do you feel?"  
"Really, r-really good."  
"Want more?"  
"M-More?"  
"You've got a lot more ports than just those two."  
_Oh. That wasn't a distraction at all, that was a segway into an answer.  
_"Yes, p-please." The camera started up just as he began to speak. What a nice way to start a film, with a shaky "yes please" and his master's crooked smile in response. He honestly looked forward to replaying this one.

Tim made sure to wrap each wire very carefully and very tightly around his arms, wrists, and hands. Each time he felt a wire click into place, Jay let out a strangled moan. Each one made for a faster, more intense current and lit his nerves on fire. He found it difficult to keep his eyes open and his head forward. Jay was actually _shaking _out of sheer pleasure.

Or rather, his entire body was vibrating in rhythm with the unsteady surges of electricity.

* * *

"Enjoying yourself?" Tim said, thoroughly amused.

Oh this was just too good. Steam was even starting to pour from the vents along his back. Normally he just liked watching Jay like this - squirming and turning into a stuttering mess.

"Y-Yes, sir."  
"Sir? That's new. I like it. I guess I can do one more thing for you, since you've been so good."

His fingers played for a moment over the buttons of Jay's borrowed jeans before he undid them and slid the clothes away. Jay's eyes went wide and his breath quickened. Tim loved that - that Jay tried to breathe like a human. As he reached for the spare charger wires (he had plenty of extras - most of his work involved battery-powered items and required a steady supply of electricity while he worked on them), he had to admit that the four ports along the underside of the bot's dick were meant for this exact purpose. At first the additional member was just for accuracy's sake. Then it became...well, it became his present to himself.

This time Jay didn't even try to hide his pleasure. That, or he simply couldn't. Desperate whimpers and moans filled the room. Jay met his eyes and, with his chest heaving, stuttered out a "thank you". That was his breaking point.

Tim's lip pressed against Jay's softly at first, then with an almost feral hunger when the kiss was returned and deepened. His hands rested on the bot's hips, thumbs tracing tiny circles over the sensitive clusters of nerves there. He made his way down Jay's jaw, kissing and nipping (as best as one could nip at a steadily hardening marbelite skin) until he reached his neck where he pulled away for a moment to avoid the collar of wires. He inhaled sharply as the bot's back arched and vibrating metal pressed up against his crotch.

"M-Master?"  
"What?" He breathed, pressing into Jay harder.  
"Can I make you moan, too?"

Before he could answer, Jay had a fistful of his shirt and his mouth was traveling along his neck. Although the marbelite was a powerful insulator against metal, Jay's metal tongue was _not. _Tim wasn't entirely sure if Jay knew that the loud moans every time the tip of his tongue shot out over his skin were caused by that little burst of static electricity it created. As if he wasn't hard enough already, he felt warm fingers tugging at his pants and then dipping below his waistband to take hold of him gently.

_"Oh fuck." _He hissed, resting his forehead against Jay's. His teeth were starting to hurt from clenching his jaw. Jay's movements were fluid and rhythmic enough to be mistaken for a human's touch. And he was being so careful about monitoring how hard he was squeezing.

"Am I doing it right?"  
"Where did you even learn how to do this?" Tim laughed quietly, lacing his fingers through Jay's hair.  
"I watched you when you do it and I reviewed-" A sudden puff of steam escape from his back and his cheeks went red with heat. Tim's eyes flew open and he pulled back, lifting Jay's chin and forcing him to look him in the eye.  
"You filmed it, didn't you?"  
"I'm s-sorry! I should have told you, or asked, I just-"  
"You're filming this, too, aren't you?" This was the first time he'd noticed the blinking red light at the corner of the bot's eye. Jay nodded mutely. "You kinky motherfucker." he muttered, looking him over with a pleased smirk.  
"Am I in trouble?"  
"Oh absolutely." His hand reached for one of the several dials that controlled the strength of the electrical currents. "You know what, I've never gone to level 7 power. Let's see what happens."

* * *

Outside, a passing thug jumped. He glared suspiciously at the workshop door beside him. Either someone was being murdered or someone was getting very, _very _lucky right now. In fact, it was actually slightly startling to hear the moaning and screams as they increased steadily in volume. He jammed his hands back into his pockets and continued on his way, albeit at a much faster pace than before.

If he heard about a murder on the main street of the Marble District tonight, he'd know where to direct the cops at least.


End file.
